Desperate Skies
by Vilify
Summary: R: Unknown currently, rating will change as story progresses. AU- Kiba Inuzuka, a teenager attending Konoha University, receives a new roommate, Naruto Uzumaki; a knuckle-headed, hyperactive teenager, with a troubled past. Kiba develops a liking for the boy, and slowly starts to develop feelings for him. How will this play of events turn out?
1. As You Like It

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first time, honestly; writing a fanfiction in quite a while. It's been a good.. 3 years now? But anyways. This is also my first Naruto fanfiction and uh.. a lot of other various things. A friend of mine inspired me to write this story, after actually getting me into this pairing. I love him to death. So thanks goes to him for giving me the inspiration to write this!

**Content warning: **Rated PG-13 right now for mild language usage, rating will change as the story develops.

**Description: **Kiba Inuzuka, a teenager attending Konoha University, is stuck with a hyperactive roommate. After just getting rid of his last one for being a flaming, annoying, er.. idiot. Unbeknownst to him, he would actually come to like his knucklehead of a roommate. In more than one way, it seems.

* * *

**Chapter One:_ As You Like It_**

"_I pray you- do not fall in love with me, for I am falser than vows made in wine._" Recited Kiba Inuzuka in a monotonous tone, quoting Shakespeare's play _**As You Like It**_. He stood in front of a classroom setting of about 20 students, their inquiring stares aimed at him as he stood.

"Inuzuka," spoke Kakashi Hatake, holding a copy of _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ close to his face, peeked over the top of the book and solemnly looked at Kiba—obviously displeased.

"How many times have I told you? Read the line with some emotion! You sound about as dull as a senior citizen." Kakashi chuckled slightly and stood up, laying his small book on top of a stack of papers.

Kakashi Hatake, the English and Performing Arts teacher at Konoha University, was a very quirky man to put it lightly; always playing practical jokes on his students, chastising his students on rare occasions, but nonetheless he was a compassionate man, whom cared about his students.

Kakashi stood beside Kiba, a messy brown-haired teenage boy with sharp, black eyes, and canine-like teeth; placing his hand on Kiba's head, he patted him lightly, making Kiba snarl slightly.

"Whoa there, dog-boy-" which earned a couple of chuckles, but were short-lived by the intense glare shot at them by Kiba. "Ain't gotta be so defensive." The white-haired man nabbed the script from the shorter teen's hands, and waltzed over to a smaller girl sitting in the front.

The young girl's name was Hinata Hyuga. She has long, dark-blue, almost black hair with straight bangs, a pale complexion and pale purple eyes. Kakashi placed his index finger on the underside of her chin lightly and tilted her head upwards, making the young girl blush immensely.

"_I pray you- do not fall in love with me, for I am falser than vows made in wine._" Recited Kakashi aloud in an alluring tone, the complete opposite of how Kiba had recited it.

This, elicited him a punch in the face by the person sitting beside Hinata, Sakura Haruno; a hot-headed, fair skinned, pink haired, green-eyed teen.

An uproar of laughter emitted from the classroom full of students, watching as their teacher lay on the floor, clutching his face and rolling around like a buffoon

. "Mr. Hatake! That is no way to speak to your students, even if you're just reciting a play!" Yelled Sakura, standing up beside Hinata and throwing her hands up in the air. "It's inappropriate!" She turned towards Hinata and mumbled incoherently, but Hinata could understand her, and promptly nodded.

Kiba, on the other side of the room, was clutching his sides, bent over in an uproarious laughter, almost on the verge of tears. The mere sight of seeing a tall man, sent to the floor by a punch from a small framed young girl was riveting to him.

It's the things like this that make him glad he actually decided to take this class, instead of picking something dumb like Hidan's religion class. He internally cringed; _Man that guy is a total nut-job._

Kiba stepped over Kakashi as he was on the floor and promptly made his way back to his seat. He wiped a tear away from his face that spawned from his laughter a few seconds ago. Kakashi eventually regained his composure and stood up, eyeing Sakura with a look of fear, and cleared his throat.

"Ahem," he paused and looked at Kiba "Tonight, you have homework! You may thank Ms. Haruno for this, after her little fiasco."

The class all groaned in protest. "Oh come on!"

"Thanks, billboard brow!" exclaimed Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's childhood friend. She has long, blonde hair that was held up in a pony-tail, fair skin, and light blue eyes.

"Shut up, Ino pig!" yelled Sakura back in retort.

"Billboard brow!"

"Ino pig!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" screamed practically the entire class.

They both mumbled, and slid down in their seats, with their arms crossed.

Kiba had glanced up and looked at the clock above the large, black chalk-board and noticed the time. _Only a few more minutes until the end of this day, thank heavens._

He began to gather his stuff up, placing it his textbooks and notebooks into a black messenger-type bag, adorned with a Konoha University symbol. As he stood up and slung the bag over his adjacent shoulder, the strap diagonally lining his chest, the bell rang.

Thank the stars he wasn't trampled by 20 kids eager to get back to their rooms. He was pushed slightly, but kept his balance and filed out after everyone else had.

As Kiba was walking down the hallway towards his dormitory, he felt his pocket vibrate. He fumbled around for a minute in his pants pocket; _who the fuck made it so hard to grab things out of your pockets_, he thought internally, and grabbed his cell phone; looking at it with his eye brow raised.

_A text message from my dorm advisor? What could it be for this time?_

_**Kankuro: **__Get your ass to the dormitory, dog-boy. You're expecting a new roommate, but this time, be nice to the kid. You scared your last one shit-less with your canine-like antics._

He groaned. He really hated living with another person. They always complain about how messy he is or just about something in general. He promptly responded—

_**Kiba: **__Shut up, puppet-boy. I'll be there in ten; I just got out of my last class. If this one's as annoying as that Lee guy was, then we're going to have problems._

He shut his phone and almost instantly felt another vibration.

_**Kankuro: **__I swear to god if you call me puppet-boy one more time I'm going to kick your ass all the way to the Land of Fire. I haven't even met the kid yet, so I wouldn't know. All I know is his name. Mr. Guy was the one who told me about this guy. His name's Naruto._

Naruto? Poor kid. That name's kind of funny.

_**Kiba:**__ K, be there in ten like I said before._

He promptly shut his phone, _again_, and sprinted down the hallway, shoving his phone in his jacket pocket and turned a sharp corner, slightly sliding across the smooth tile flooring.

And fell on his face, his phone unbeknown to him that his phone had been thrown across the hallway.

He laid for a moment and rubbed his face before standing up and sprinting again towards his dormitory, he knew he would have hell to pay if he didn't show up to Kankuro's room promptly.

As he ran down the hallway, a young man stood back where Kiba had fallen originally, chuckling slightly. He walked over to his cellphone and picked it up by the dog-shaped keychain laced into it; twirling it around slightly before sliding it into his pocket.

_Is this bonehead really going to be my new dorm-mate? Oh, Naruto... What have you gotten yourself into? _The blonde pondered.

_That shady-lookin' fellow.. Guy, was it? No wonder he told me good luck before telling me where my room was._

Naruto- a blonde-haired teen of a medium stature, dazzling bright blue eyes, tan skin, and what seem to resemble fox whiskers on his face, walked down the hallway to inevitably meet his fate; sharing a room with a knucklehead.

_A __**CUTE**__ knucklehead. _He thought to himself; and chuckled down the hallway, making his way to the dormitory.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter is short. I've got midterms tomorrow. Fridayyy! I'll write another chapter soon, maybe after I get home. =) Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Missing in Action

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I posted this chapter so late, I've got a friend over right now, so I've been busy all day. But here it is! Chapter two of _Desperate Skies_ is now available. =) Thanks goes to my friend Billy (my best friend I mentioned in the author's note in the previous chapter) for being my proof-reader, and pointing out any mistakes and such. Enjoy!

**Rating:** PG-13 until further notice.

* * *

**Chapter Two: _Missing in Action_**

Kiba walked towards the large, barren looking building in front of him; namely his dormitory, an impassive look on his face.

As he reached the two, glass double doors that led into the dormitory, a feeling of dread washed over him. _Oh god.. What if my roommate is twice as annoying as Lee was? _He internally shuddered. He didn't want to have to think about that annoying little twit, or think about how annoying his roommate is going to be.

Pushing the door open, he stepped into the air-conditioned building; feeling as if though he'd just stepped into Mother Russia. It was September now, why did they have the building running at 50 degrees constantly? It feels too nice outside for that.

He walked over the cheesy, gray "Welcome" carpet the old dean of the University had placed in the entrance of the male's dormitory, thinking to himself why that hasn't been taken out yet.

The main lobby of the building was coated in a layer of bland, dull looking white paint; with generic paintings of various differences by various artists upon the walls. A front service desk was on the farthest wall away from the entrance, made for the purpose of showing new kids to their rooms on their first day here. Usually, a teen named Shikamaru Naru was sitting behind the glass; his feet propped up on the service desk, earphones plugged in, and asleep.

_Lazy fucker. _As Kiba walked by the desk, he took a large textbook out of his messenger bag and slammed it against the area in front of the glass, causing Shikamaru to jump and fall over backwards in his chair, screaming "Shit!" as he made contact with the ground.

Shikamaru looked up and took his headphones out, noticing Kiba standing at the desk and yelled "You motherfucker! What was that for?!"

Kiba chuckled. "To wake you up, lazy-ass. There could have been someone standing here for hours while you were off in la-la land having a fantasy about Temari." The statement earned a large blush to spread across Shikamaru's face.

"I-I was not! Don't be so outlandish with your assumptions, canine-breath. Why would you think that anyway?" Shikamaru was slightly shorter than Kiba was, with long jet-black hair that's usually pulled back in a spiky ponytail and both of his ears pierced.

Kiba had been friends with Shikamaru since he was a kid. He knew that the shorter teen had always been about as lazy as it comes, but a smart guy.

Kiba placed his elbow on the table-like structure protruding out in front of him, and rested his head on his hand, staring at Shikamaru with a bumptious grin plastered on his face.

"I've known you since we were both kids, and you were a lazy little brat; I think it's easy to read you."

And before he knew it, his hand had been knocked out from beneath his head and it hit the table structure with a loud "THUD".

"OW, OW OW OW OW." Exclaimed Kiba in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR PINEAPPLE-HEAD?"

"For being such a nit-wit." Shikamaru had opened up the glass window all the way and knocked Kiba's hand away from his face. He chuckled slightly. _What an idiot._

Kiba stood for a moment, rubbing his chin slightly where it had made contact with the hard surface, looking up above Shikamaru's head for a moment and deadpanned. _Shit! The time! Kankuro's is going to kill me!_

He grabbed the textbook he had kept on the table and placed it inside of his messenger bag, and hurriedly threw it back over his shoulder.

"Hate to cut the chit-chat short Shikamaru, but I've gotta run! Kankuro's going to kill me if I'm late." And with that, they waved at each other and Kiba ran off, with Shikamaru yelling at him "Don't trip up the stairs this time running, clumsy-breed!" _Hahahaha, I trip once running upstairs and I'm ridiculed for it. I'll kill him later for that. _

As Kiba sprinted into the stairway, he leaped slightly and jumped three stairs up, and resumed his run up the stairs, rounding the spiraling stairway with ease. He had run up these stairs so many times in a rush to get back to his room, or to escape from someone it'd felt natural.

As he rounded the last spiral and made his way to the second floor of the large building, he stood for a moment to catch his breath. _Man, I'm out of shape. Can't run up the stairs like I used to do. _

He looked up and was met with Kankuro standing in front of him, an irritated look on his face.

"I told you to be here ten minutes ago, it's been twenty now." Kankuro said sternly.

Kiba stood up straight and scratched the back of his head slightly "I got caught up talking to Shikamaru downstairs. He was asleep, so I woke him up. I was technically HERE, just not upstairs." Emphasis put on the word here.

"Well," the more muscular teen said "Your roommate isn't anywhere in sight anyway, so I'll let it go. Just be on here within an orderly timeframe next time."

_Whoa, I actually didn't die this time. _Kiba thought. "Uhh, yeah. I'll make sure of that."

"But next time, I won't let you go so lightly." Kankuro stated, his eyes squinted into a glare directed towards Kiba.

Internally, Kiba's soul shrunk three sizes. Kankuro was actually quite frightening, and Kiba never got scared by anyone. Something about the taller man's appearance gave off that vibe that he'd get his ass kicked if he said anything displeasing to his ears.

"Got it." He said quietly. And with that, Kankuro walked down the hallway towards his own room, his hands in his pockets.

_Well.. Guess I better head back to my room and wait for my new roommate._

Kiba calmly walked down the narrow corridor towards his own room, yawning slightly as he did. He placed his hands behind his head, continuing his stride down the hallway.

Room 107, Kiba's dorm room, was on the right side of the hallway, beside room 109; which belonged to a very creepy person.

He stood in front of the room and fumbled for his keys, flipping through the millions of keys he had attached to his keychain. _House key.. Car key.. Vault key.. Aha! Dorm room key!_

Kiba stuck the key inside of the doorknob and turned it slowly, taking it out and placing his hand onto the rotatable device, turning it to the right, opening the door slowly.

As he stepped into the room, he quickly closed the door behind him, and almost as soon as he did; he found himself on the ground with a large white dog with brown spots on its ears hovering over him, licking his face.

"Akamaru!" he exclaimed, laughing as the dog continued to lick his face. "I get it boy, you missed me." He began to pet the dog on the head lovingly, butting his head up against the cheerful canine's head and sat up.

Akamaru, the dog Kiba has had since he was a child. He's watched this dog grow up, and he's always had him. The dog was like his best friend. He shared everything with him.

The dog sat by his side as Kiba sat on the ground; his legs crossed Indian-style, placing his book bag by the night stand by the door, and his shoes as well.

Kiba stood up off the floor, whipping off his pants as he did and stretched his back, bending backwards slightly; his hand placed on the small of his back to keep himself from falling over.

"I was only gone for a few hours Akamaru; you didn't have to knock the ever-lovin' snot out of me." The dog frowned visibly, and Kiba kneeled down in front of him, petting him with affection.

"I missed you too Akamaru. Now let's make something to eat." The statement prompted the dog to dash out of the front room into the kitchen connected to it.

Kiba slowly walked into the kitchen and noticed Akamaru digging through the cabinet containing all of the pots and pans, which made him laugh. _That dog really loves the dog food I make for him, it seems._

He smiled as Akamaru walked over to him, a pot clasped between his jaws. He outstretched his hand and took the medium sized pan from his canine companion, placing it on the counter; ruffling the fur on Akamaru's fur a little bit, messing up the Mohawk-style thing he had going on.

"You're eager, aren't cha boy?"

Kiba was really in the mood for a hamburger steak dinner, which is what he had decided to prepare.

He walked over to the cabinet containing all of his various pots and pans, grabbing a large skillet and placing it on the oven burner.

He stood up from his crouching position and stood in front of the stove, turning the knob onto high heat, letting the large skillet heat up a little bit.

Grabbing the bottle of bottle of vegetable oil out of the cabinet above the oven, he took a tablespoon and carefully measured out the oil and spread it across the skillet. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a large chunk of ground beef and an egg, placing it on the counter, closing the door and going towards his spice cabinet.

Out of his spice cabinet; he grabbed ground black pepper, seasoned salt, onion powder, garlic powder, beef broth, dry bread crumbs and his cooking sherry. _What's this doing in here? I thought I put this back into the liquids cabinet, oh well._

He also grabbed a large bowl out of his dish drainer beside his sink, placing it in front of him. He walked over to the ground beef and took it out of its wrapping, putting it inside of the bowl. He cracked the egg expertly with one hand over the bowl and let it slide out of the shell, hitting the beef with a loud "plop" noise.

Then, he added the dry bread crumbs in, along with some pepper, salt, onion and garlic powder, and began to mix it together with his hands. _COLD MEAT, COOOOOLD MEAT._ Was all he could think about.

After he'd thoroughly mixed it together, he took small chunks out of it and rolled them into small meat balls, and flattened them out; placing them in the hot skillet beside him.

Suddenly, Akamaru started barking loudly at the direction of the exit of the kitchen. He cocked his head over to the side slightly, and watched his canine friend run out of the kitchen; when suddenly he heard a loud "OW!" coming from his front door.

He grabbed a large cooking knife from his knife holder beside the sink, and slowly walked over to the entrance and stuck his head around the corner; greeted with Akamaru hovering over a blonde figure.

"OI OI OI OI OI OI, GET OFF ME MUTT!" the stranger screamed. "DON'T BITE M- OW!"

Kiba's eyebrow twitched slightly, this intruder had the guts _**to call Akamaru a MUTT.**_

He called Akamaru off of the rather rude teenager lying on the floor and walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, making his torso hover above the ground.

He pointed the knife at the intruder's throat and said with a frightful voice that could make the strongest of men piss his pants in fear "**Just who the hell are you, knucklehead?**"

The blonde headed teenager started at him and looked down at the knife "Well, for starters; something smells really good right now."

Kiba's blood began to boil. "Answer the question, you bloke!"

"As soon as you pull the sharp object away from my throat, sure. I think you're stopping the flow from my jugular to my brain, I can't think right!" Said the mysterious teen.

With that, the angered Kiba dropped the blonde haired teen on the floor and placed the knife on his night stand.

"Now answer." He spoke.

The brightly blue eyed teenage boy rubbed the back of his head and stood up, wiping off his clothes. He smiled brightly at the taller, brown haired boy and proudly said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'll be your new roommate!"

Kiba's heart dropped.

_You can't be serious._

_Please tell me he's not serious._

_IS HE REALLY SERIOUS?_

_OH GOD HE'S SERIOUS._

"Y-you.. You're my new roommate?" Kiba's face was about as pale as Casper the Ghost was.

"Yep! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the bravest guy you'll ever meet!" beamed Naruto.

Naruto had short, blonde spikey hair with bright blue eyes, and tan skin. He also has whisker like marks on his cheeks, making him look slightly like a fox.

_Oh dear heaven, someone help me.. this has got to be a mistake. The name sounds right, but.. WHY THIS KID?!_

"Uh.. Okay. Hi, my name is Kiba Inuzuka. Learn to knock, my dog could have torn you to pieces before I'd had the chance to come in here and called him off." He looked at Naruto and cocked his eyebrow.

"Also, don't call Akamaru a mutt. He's the closest thing I have to me."

"OH.. Uh... Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude with my entrance; I guess I should have knocked politely." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No problem, we just got off on the wrong foot is all." Kiba pointed to a bed on the adjacent side of the large room, with bright orange bed sheets on it and a white cover. "That's your bed over there, the other one's mine, obviously. We'll talk about ground rules later. Get yourself settled in."

Kiba walked out of the main room and into the kitchen as Naruto placed his stuff on the bed. As soon as he did, he cringed. _Food's burning. _

Running over to the stove, he noticed a small fire in the pan from the hot oil and now black meat combo. He flipped off the burner and reached for a small fire extinguisher sitting beside of the stove, spraying it until the fire had gone out.

"Guess we're ordering take-out tonight!" he exclaimed, loud enough for his new-found roommate.

"I KNOW A GUY!" Said Naruto excitedly, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, since it is your first night here, sure." Akamaru sat beside Kiba in the kitchen and stared at Naruto as he stood.

Kiba felt in his jacket for his cell phone, to his astonishment.. it wasn't there.

_**HOW CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE? I must have lost it when I fell earlier!**_

Kiba began to panic, said aloud "Shit! I can't find my cell phone!"

Suddenly, the blonde haired teen shoved a black cell phone with a dog keychain attached to it in the brown haired teen's face, saying "You're gonna need this aren't you?" with a large grin plastered across his face.

"..Yeah. Thanks, did you find it on your way here?" said Kiba, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I actually did," Naruto snorted. "I watched you fall, actually."

Kiba's face lit up in embarrassment, he didn't know anyone had seen him fall.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I never fell! It must of just slipped out of my pocket.. Or someone stole it and put it on the ground!"

Naruto busted into laughter at watching his roommate act embarrassed. It was quite interesting seeing an intimidating teenager acting like a little kid.

"Here," Naruto handed Kiba a piece of paper "This is the number to Ichiraku's ramen shop. They offer a variety of food; he'll read off the menu when he answers."

Kiba looked over at Akamaru and smiled with the paper in his hand "Looks like you're gonna have some good food tonight, Akamaru boy."

The dog wagged his tail in approval and nudged its head against Kiba's leg.

As Kiba ordered the food for him, a specially made entrée for Akamaru, and Naruto as well; he looked over at the blonde haired teen sitting on his bed.

_He's kind of cute.. and he resembles a fox, and his eyes.. _

_HEY, WHOA THERE KIBA. YOU JUST MET THE KID; QUIT TRYING TO UNDRESS HIM WITH YOUR EYES. _Screamed inner-Kiba.

He repressed his thoughts and thanked the man on the phone, and sat it down on the nightstand beside his bed, flopping down onto his bed; the bed squeaking slightly.

I guess Kiba might actually turn out to like his new roommate after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. =) I'm hoping to get another one out by tomorrow, but if not, definitely by Monday! I hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Hush, Hush

**A/N: **Asjshds, gais I'm so sorry. I was going to publish this chapter, and chapter 4 yesterday; but I ended up falling asleep while typing. This chapter is really short, since I'm wrapping up the first day they've met. Chapter 4 will bring in more detail, and yadayadayada.

**Rating: **STILL PG-13, GONNA CHANGE SOON I PROMISE.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_**Hush, Hush**_

Kiba stood at the door of his and now newfound roommate's living area, thanking the man standing there while holding a boxed tray containing ramen in his left hand, the door knob firmly grasped by his right hand.

He nodded his head slightly and watched the older man walk away, closing the door quietly when the delivery man was out of sight.

Placing his right hand underneath the tray, he carried it to the kitchen, placing it on the countertop in the middle of the kitchen.

Almost as soon as he did, he noticed out of the corner of his eye an orange blur; which turned out to be his roommate, Naruto running past him to get to the counter, his blue eyes lit-up with anticipation as he let his eyes scan over the large container of ramen.

The sight made Kiba chuckle slightly. _This kid must love ramen. _

He glanced over and saw Akamaru on the other side of the kitchen, enjoying the special dog food Kiba had prepared for him as he himself waited for his own food; a simple Japanese miso ramen with egg and steak.

Kiba picked up the chopsticks attached to the container and opened it up, smelling the meat inside of the container, and feeling the heat radiate off of it. He began to chow-down on the steaming hot noodles alongside his roommate.

"So," he said calmly. "I have a few ground rules, and I figured I'd go over them with you seeing as you're my new roommate and all."

Naruto looked up at him with an inquiring stare, ramen hanging out of his mouth slightly, slurping them up and licking his lips before speaking. "Ground rules?"

"Well, for one, keep your god forsaken mouth closed when you eat; I can hear your lips smacking from three miles away." Kiba retorted.

He'd always had sensitive hearing and smell, which are both an advantage and a disadvantage. It was an advantage with hearing, but not with smell.

"You might need a pen, and something to write these down on. I'm a very picky person."

Naruto placed his chopsticks on top of his bowl and stood up, rounding the counter and walking into the living area, over towards his bags and grabbed a clipboard style notebook with an attached pen from atop of them, some scribbled down reminders on the front; namely his student ID and class schedule.

Along with Jiraiya's phone number.

Naruto started walking back towards the kitchen, notebook in hand; walking over beside Kiba, he sat down on the barstool type chair beside him, pulling his ramen towards him and placing his pen under the other scribbled notes on the paper.

"Ready when you are."

Kiba began to spout-off a substantial amount of rules, including things that bothered him

"Don't put your feet up on the couch when you have your shoes on, it's a pet peeve; I hate dirt on the couch. Don't bother me when I'm studying, if I'm studying; it's more than likely for something big, because I never study." He paused for a moment.

"If I'm cooking, and you don't like what I'm cooking; there's a list of take-out numbers on the fridge, including Ichiraku's number."

As Kiba dabbled on about his rules for what seemed like hours to Naruto, he seemed to his final and most important rule.

"And finally," Kiba paused for a moment and looked over at Akamaru, who was fast asleep on the kitchen floor, beside his now completely food bowl.

He stood up and walked over to his long-time canine friend and sat down beside him, petting Akamaru's white fur on his back with affection, his lips turned up in an adoring smile.

"My final and most important rule..." he trailed off a bit.

"Akamaru is our little secret. Nobody can ever find out I have him here," Kiba paused again, his smile faltering slightly. "He's my best friend; I could never leave him behind at my house. I've had him since I was a little child."

He looked up for a moment and locked eyes with a pair of bright blue ones; the eyes of Naruto.

He blinked, and realized that the blonde had been staring at him while he was over by Akamaru, and noticed his smile had been wiped away from his face.

"UHHH, anyway.." he quickly said. "Kankuro can never find out about Akamaru, he'll have my hide and make me give him up."

Standing up, Kiba wiped off his pants and walked over towards the seated male, outstretching his hand; his pinky held up.

"Promise me you won't say anything?" He said; his voice genuine.

"I promise, your secret is safe with me!" Naruto responded.

"I won't tell anyone, especially Kankuro."

* * *

**A/N: **;u; Oh dear, please don't hate me for how short this chapter is. I will put chapter 4 later out tonight!


	4. A Disaster In Hibernation

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 ;; It's set in the morning-time of Naruto's first actual class day at Konoha University, chapter 5 will include the actual class session. I just thought it'd be too much to cram into one chapter to add that into it, but I'm hoping to get chapter 5 and six written tomorrow and published by at least Thursday.

**Rating: **_Still PG-13, omg._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Morning Disaster**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The alarm clock beeped, over and over again. The screeching cries of its alarm rang through the ears of Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki, two teenagers attending Konoha University.

They'd only met yesterday, so they weren't quite situated with each other all too much.

Naruto was the first one to rise, being quite annoyed at the constant shrieking of the abominable device.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes slowly and covered his ears; blocking out the noise.

Looking over, he also noticed the time. _5:30?! Why is that contraption set to such an early time, neither of us have classes until 10! _He thought.

Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Naruto placed his feet onto the carpeted floor beneath him and stood up groggily.

He stretched a little bit, trying to wake up his tired muscles up; bending backwards slightly, his hand placed on his spine to keep himself from falling over.

Glancing over, he noticed his oaf of a roommate laying on his bed, somehow still in a heavy vegetative slumber.

Naruto kicked on his orange fluffy slippers and quietly tip-toed over to Kiba's bed and peered over him, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his face.

He looked so peaceful; the scowl he'd been wearing most of the time Naruto had been there the previous day was completely diminished. Instead, it was replaced by a calm, solemn face.

Naruto stared at the once again screeching contraption sitting on a table in between the two beds, and pressed the snooze button on it.

He glanced back over at Kiba, whom was still in his deep slumber; with Akamaru resting at his feet.

_He looks so cute right now._ Naruto thought to himself, a slight smirk on his face.

_Remember, idiot. He's your roommate. _His inner-self shouted at him.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Doesn't mean I can't say to myself that he's just a giant piece of cute, am I right?_

_**Shut up**__._

He'd won this battle with his inner-self, again.

He slowly, and gently, sat on the edge of the brown-haired teen's bed and poked his cheek gently, chuckling softly.

_I hope I don't wake him up, I want to poke him a few more times before I get him up and question him about that god forsaken alarm clock._

Kiba rustled around in his sleep slightly and rolled over, scaring Naruto slightly as he moved.

He had rolled over to where he didn't have to look over his sleeping form to get a look at his face.

Internally, his heart jumped.

After a few more moments of getting a good look at his cute roommate, he stood up and grabbed the pillow out from underneath the sleeping teen's head; yanking it out from him, making Kiba jump a little bit and yelp.

"S-shit!" he shouted. "What was that?!"

Naruto laughed. "Well good-morning sleepy head, did you find your beauty rest to suit your needs?"

Kiba's eyebrow twitched.

_Why is this blonde-headed twit awake at five thirt- Wait... Five thirty? SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT._

Kiba sprung up and sat upright, looking over and looked over at his sleeping dog, whistling a little bit.

"Akamaruuuu," he cooed. "It's time for your morning walk, buddy." He reached over and petted the sleeping ball of fur on the end of his bed; the dog raising its head slightly and yawning.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, again. "Morning walk? At five thirty?"

"Never heard of an early walk?" Kiba said sarcastically.

"Actually, I used to take morning walks and runs with my dad." Naruto replied.

"I seeee. Well, would you like to come take one with Akamaru and I? Instead of sitting here alone; which can get pretty boring."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. I have nothing else better to do, would you mind telling me about my classes while we walk?"

"I don't mind." Kiba responded.

They both stared at each-other and came to a mutual agreement, they were both too lazy to change into proper clothing to go walking; so they both stayed in their pajamas.

Naruto stood up off of Kiba's bed and walked near the door, asking as he did "How are we going to sneak Akamaru past everyone?"

"Easy, Kankuro is dead asleep; and so is everyone else. The only person awake at this hour is Shikamaru, who is probably downstairs at the service desk studying for our Psychology test today. He knows about Akamaru, and we've been friends since we were little; he wouldn't tell." He stated simply, latching on a leash to Akamaru's collar.

Akamaru whined a little bit.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll take it off once we get off campus, alright?" Kiba said quietly.

He turned the doorknob slowly and quietly, trying not to make any noise; and pushed it up gently.

"Come on, this way." Kiba called behind him to Naruto.

"I'm coming!" Naruto said in a hushed-type whisper, following Kiba out the door in his orange and black pajamas.

They walked side by side down the hallway, creeping slowly past Kankuro's room as to not make any noise; Akamaru tip toeing in front of them.

They made their ways down the stairs, and into the dormitory lobby, walking past Shikamaru who had a headlamp on, and his nose in a psychology book.

_Why doesn't he just study the day before a test like a normal kid? That lazy motherfucker._ Kiba thought.

Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru slipped out the front double doors into the breezy, September air. The sun was barely visible over the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful shade of orange-ish red.

Naruto gazed for a moment at the colors illuminating the horizon, it had been a while since he had; Him and Jiraiya hadn't taken many walks together at the crack of dawn, it was refreshing to see it again, as it brought back memories.

"Hello, earth to fox-boy. Let's get going." Kiba said, motioning a finger at Naruto to tell him to come along.

"Oh, sorry." He stated simply before running over near Kiba's side.

They both walked down the sidewalk towards the University's gates, walking out of the large, black steel gates and onto the streets of Konoha town.

The newly paved concrete roads were a dark shade of black, white lines adorning the middle and sides of them.

Akamaru wagged his tail happily, excited to be out of the confines of the room. Kiba leaned down and unclipped the leash off of his companion and watched him dash off down the street, smirking slightly.

"H-hey! He's running off!" Shouted Naruto.

"Chill, I let him do this for an hour a day. He knows to come back." Kiba calmly said.

_Oh. _He thought to himself.

"So shall I tell you about your classes while we wait? We've got another hour until Akamaru is done doing whatever it is he does."

Naruto nodded, and Kiba began to go on about Naruto's current classes. His first class, Calculus, was taught by Iruka Umino. He shared that class with Kiba, along with Psychology, taught by Shikaku Naru, and English; taught by Kakashi Hatake.

Kiba explained the basics of the classes they shared, including telling Naruto about some of the people in there.

He talked about Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and an ever so annoying guy and his former roommate named Lee.

They shared a few laughs before Akamaru eventually came back, and they ventured back to sneak Akamaru back into their room.

As they reached their room, Akamaru promptly jumped onto Kiba's bed and fell back asleep.

Kiba and Naruto, too, decided to follow in Akamaru's footsteps and fall asleep until their classes were scheduled to start.

_Without setting their alarm clock._

* * *

**A/N:** Dear heavens, if this chapter sucks; don't kill me. I'm really really tired. And I'll make it up to you guys with the next two chapters!


	5. Refined Enjoyment

**A/N:** Omg, I'm so sorry it's been so long that I've updated. I had a sudden family emergency come up, so I've been away from the computer.

My spring break is coming up this Friday, though. I should have more time to write chapter 6, I hope.

Thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed, and favorited the story. They mean a lot to me! Reviews are also appreciated. Mucho. *-*

**Rating:** Not sure, some suggestive themes though.

* * *

Bzzzt.

Bzzzt.

A sound filled a nearly silent room.

Bzzzt.

Bzz-

The sound abruptly stopped; being replaced with a deafening silence. Rustling and moans of agony could be heard, filling the bedroom of Naruto and Kiba.

The darker haired teen, Kiba, slid the covers off of his pajama laden body, groaning in protest as he shifted around. He brought his hand up to his face, rubbing away the sticky, unwanted feeling radiating from his dark brown-almost-black eyes.

Groggily, he sat up, his eyes adjusting to his environment; slips of sunlight peeking through the shades on the blonde haired teen's side of the room. Kiba rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly as he laid on the bed.

Afterwards, he rested his hands above his head, staring at the ceiling; caked with ripples and dents, giving it an odd look. Speckles of light-blue paint lined the edge of the ceiling that connects the walls.

His eyes lingered over the light-blue colored walls, trickling with various photos and other framed items.

A picture of Akamaru and Kiba hung on the wall near his bed, his predominant young radiating off of his child-like smile, with Akamaru hugged up to his chest; the dog's tongue sticking out with a line of slobber dripping from its tongue.

Kiba smiled, remembering the day his mother had given him the dog. Memories of his family flooded his mind, namely the memories of living with his mother, Tsume, and his sister, Hana.

All of the Inuzuka family shared the same colored hair, and sharp black eyes. It seemed to run throughout the entire family, along with having dogs.

His sister, Hana, has three dogs; which she and everyone else call the three Haimaru brothers, because they all look the same.

Tsume, his mother, has an older dog named Kuromaru; which strongly resembles a wolf.

Kiba blinked, snapping out of his rememorative daze. He looked over, his eyes falling on the still asleep Naruto. He let his gaze linger over the blonde's body, gazing at how the pajamas hung over it.

Naruto's pajamas clung to him as he lay on his side, the definitions of his muscles clearly visible.

His shirt collar angled down to form a sharp V, the ending of the collar laying at the middle of his breast bone; showing part of his chest.

The shirt was a pure black color, making his skin presumably appear a dark color.

His defined arm muscles were exposed due to the shirt being short-sleeved.

As Kiba continued to gaze, he lingered over his roommate's mess of shaggy blonde hair, and his solemn sleeping face.

Naruto had what resembled fox whiskers sprawled across his cheeks, making him appear more unique to the eye.

He smiled, realizing just how handsome the boy actually was to him.

Kiba broke his gaze off of Naruto, and turned his head slightly to stare at the time.

10:25 a.m.

Wait, that can't be right.. He thought, and blinked

Still 10:25 a.m.

Both Naruto's and Kiba's first class had started twenty-five minutes ago.

Kiba groaned. I must have fallen asleep before I could set the alarm clock..

Sitting up, he briefly petted Akamaru on the head, stirring the dog slightly in its slumber, and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

He planted his feet on the carpeted floor, standing up slightly. He raised his arms up, stretching his half-asleep muscles.

Tilting his head over slightly, he instinctively smelled himself, and shuddered slightly.

Yeesh, I need a shower.

Thankfully, neither of Naruto or Kiba's classes started until twelve.

Kiba walked over to Naruto's bed and loomed over his sleeping figure, placing his hand on the boy's right cheek. He lightly patted the teen, yielding some groans of protest from him.

"Wake uppp." Kiba cooed.

Still nothing; looks like I don't get to be nice.

He smirked in a slightly sinister way. He leaned over Naruto and brought himself near the sleeping teen's face, slowly bringing his mouth over near Naruto's ear, brushing against it, making the other shudder slightly in his sleep.

Kiba grabbed ahold of both of Naruto's wrists, keeping a firm grip on them as he pulled them above Naruto's head, keeping them in place.

He trailed his mouth over Naruto's ear slightly, taking slow breaths before inhaling slowly..

And screamed.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET READY OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS."

Kiba retracted his head slightly as he finished yelling in the now awake Naruto's ear, the blonde's eyes shooting open in surprise.

Naruto's head jerked slightly, his body attempting to flail as he let out a scream of surprise and shocking fear.

Kiba's grip around his wrists remained intact, preventing the smaller teen from waving his arms around; potentially hitting Kiba somewhere he wouldn't want to be hit.

Naruto's face turned upwards and met with a pair of sharp black eyes, gazing intensely into his sky-blue ones.

The figure, he realized, was actually Kiba; his roommate. He noticed the brown-haired fella' had been looming over him this entire time, keeping his arms pinned above his head.

As Naruto slowly realized, his face began to light up with a blush, his cheeks turning a pink hue.

His body eventually stopped fidgeting under the more muscular teen, and gazed into his eyes.

They sat there for a good minute, before Naruto fidgeted his wrists, realizing that he was being awkwardly pinned down by Kiba.

Kiba realized that he was also pinning down the blonde as well and quickly retracted his hands from atop Naruto's, standing up straight quickly beside his bed.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto said; his through scratching slightly to a point where it made Kiba laugh.

"You wouldn't wake up." He said in retort.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PRACTICALLY MOLEST ME AND SCREAM IN MY EAR!" Naruto yelled back.

"Shut up, you enjoyed it."

There was a slight pause.

"S-shut up! I-I did not…" Naruto stammered.

Kiba erupted into laughter. "Just get up; we've already missed half of our first class. We need to get ready for our second, I can escort you there."

Naruto sat up groggily, rubbing his still ringing ear. He stretched as he did, popping his spine; letting out a slight moan of relief.

The blonde awkwardly swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself up, nearly falling over.

He slapped Kiba upside the shoulder as he stood up. "Don't do that again!" He yelled.

Kiba yelped slightly, holding his shoulder. _That kid can hit. _He said to himself.

"Fine, fine. No more rude awakenings, now, go get ready as I shower."

Kiba patted Naruto on the lower back as he walked off, making the shorter one jump slightly.

Naruto watched Kiba wander off to the bathroom, regaining his lost composure from the pat.

His cheeks heated up slightly at the sudden though of Kiba in the shower. The warm, relaxing water streaming down the definitions of Kiba's shoulder muscles, back, chest, and abdomen…

_Whoa there, spacey cowboy. Draw the horse back, quit thinking like that. _He said to himself.

He walked over to his clothing dresser and opened up the top drawer, dragging out a pair of black, ankle length socks and a pair of black boxers, throwing them on his bed.

Closing that drawer, he opened up the middle one, pulling out a U-neck t-shirt and a pair of burnt orange skinny jeans that were baggy on him, throwing them beside his other articles of clothing.

He pondered for a moment, and walked over to his window, opening it up slightly and feeling the slight breeze radiating inside. _I should grab a jacket._

From the middle drawer, he picked up a orange and black sleeved jacket, placing it on the footboard of his bed.

Naruto threw off his pajamas and restricting confines of his boxers, placing them in a pile near his dresser. He picked up the clean clothing and began to dress himself in the comfortable garb.

As he slid his boxers on and shirt, Kiba reemerged into the bedroom a towel draped around his waist, water dripping from his hair.

Naruto had to muster enough self-control not to stare and gawk at Kiba's form.

He slid on his pants as Kiba walked past him, running his finger up Naruto's back, making him shudder.

"Could you not do that? Sheesh!" Naruto said.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Kiba shouted innocently. He cocked his head over and looked at the time; 11:26 a.m.

_Good, we're making haste. _He thought.

"Naruto," he said "Stay turned around; it would be rude if you saw my dick before you took me on a date." He chuckled as Naruto made a sarcastic laughing noise.

"Oh Hahahaha, you're so funny Kiba. I think I forgot to actually laugh because of it." Naruto said in a mocking tone.

Kiba let go of his towel and let it drop to the floor, kicking it out of the way as he walked by his dresser; grabbing a pair of dark gray boxers and slipping them on. From the same drawer, he rummaged around for two matching gray socks and awkwardly put them on as he stood.

Slamming that drawer shut, he grabbed a black, red, white, and gray plaid button-up shirt from the second drawer and threw them on his bed, also grabbing a pair of raven black jeans and slid them up his legs.

From the same drawer, he also grabbed a gray under-tank, throwing it beside his shirt on the bed.

As Kiba was getting dressed, Naruto tapped his foot. "Are you ready yet?" He impatiently asked.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm ready now." Naruto turned around and as he laid his eyes on Kiba, he laughed. Kiba's buttons were uneven, which made him look slightly goofy.

"What, fox-whiskers?" Kiba asked.

"Your buttons." He said, walking over towards Kiba and placing his hands on Kiba's chest. "Let me fix your shirt for you, dog-boy."

Naruto slid his index finger down the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them as his finger slid down. It tickled Kiba slightly.

As Naruto un-did the last button, he gripped the two corners of the button-down, re-buttoning it from the bottom up.

"Always button from bottom to top, never from top to button," Naruto stated "It's easier to get it straight that way."

"Someone has experience button shirts." Kiba said with a smile.

"Jiraiya taught me how to dress nicely; he took me out places a lot; mainly social gatherings, or drinkings. Whichever he was invited to."

"Who's Jiraiya?"

"My dad."

"Oh, what's he like? I bet you're just like him" Kiba inquired.

"It would take too long to describe him, he's a total goofball," Naruto looked at the time "We should get going." Naruto said, walking towards the door where his shoes lay.

Kiba walked towards the door as well and slipped on his black and gray checkered vans, handing Naruto his backpack as he passed it. They both trotted out the door, Leaving Akamaru to slumber on Kiba's bed.

* * *

As Kiba and Naruto walked towards their Calculus class, taught by a tall man named Asuma, they chit-chatted about random subjects.

They learned that the both loved video games, reading, and other various recreational activities. Naruto spoke about his fondness for art, and Kiba told him about how he plays soccer.

They both shared a fondness for the fall season, and many more things.

Kiba guided Naruto to their calculus class, waiting five minutes outside of the door for the current class to leave.

* * *

"Kiba!" Asuma said, his voice in an almost roaring tone.

"Who's this? A new student?" He asked.

"Hey, Asuma-sensei." Kiba replied. "This is Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Uzumaki? Ah! You must be Jiraiya's little boy, he told me all about you." Asuma beamed. "I look forward to having you in class."

Naruto awkwardly smiled at the tall, tan man with jet-black hair. "You can sit by Kiba; he'll fill you in on everything we've done so far."

Both of the teens made their way towards the back of the classroom, placing their book bags underneath the desk-type structure.

Kids slowly began to file into class, first was Shikamaru Nara; he was usually always first to class, even though he was really lazy. He seemed to enjoy calculus, seeing as he saw Asuma as a father figure, something he lacked at home.

The second person to file in was Ino Yamanaka, and following behind her was Choji Akimichi.

Ino was a fair-skinned girl with blue/green eyes. She had long, blonde hair, which she always kept in a high ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face.

Choji had spiky, brown hair that was fairly long, his hair falling slightly in his face. He was slightly more robust than most teens, and he adorned odd looking swirl marks on his cheeks.

Among the other kids to file in were Gaara, a red-headed teenager with a tattooed kanji symbol on the left side of his forehead.

His sister, Temari, and his brother Kankuro, also filed in behind him, taking their seats in the front of the classroom.

Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, and a few other students began to fill in the remaining seats in the classroom.

As the last of everyone had finished taking their seats, Asuma instructed the class to pull out their notebooks and to begin taking notes. Kiba shared his already compiled notes with Naruto as he hurriedly jotted them down; Kiba taking down the current notes Asuma was writing down.

* * *

Kiba walked with Naruto out of the classroom, introducing him to a few of the students from inside the classroom.

"Hey, guys" he said to the group of students pooled outside of Asuma's classroom. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he just transferred in."

He gestured to the now bashful blonde, who was slightly hiding behind Kiba.

"Don't be shy, idiot. They're not gonna bit- Wait, Ino might. Watch out for her."

The long-haired blonde girl glared daggers at Kiba, which made his stomach drop.

"H-hi.." Naruto stammered. "I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you all."

Everyone exchanged their greetings, shaking Naruto's hand, and introducing themselves.

As everyone made their rounds, he got some really excited responses, such as when Sakura and Ino introduced themselves, and some were dull, such as the ones from Gaara and Shikamaru.

Kankuro introduced himself as their dormitory advisor, warning him not to be an idiot around him, and explaining to him the school rules and the dorm rules.

Kiba tugged on Naruto, telling him that they needed to head onto their next class.

* * *

As the day dragged on, Kiba showed him to his English class, taught by Kakashi Hatake.

_THIS CLASS IS SO BORING._

_CAN I GO HOME NOW?_

Naruto thought to himself.

(PAGE BREAK)

As an hour and a half had passed, Naruto seemed to have fallen asleep, hunched over his papers. Kiba slapped him upside the head.

"You're not going to make a very good impression if you're gonna fall asleep during Kakashi-sensei's class."

Naruto groaned, and whined.

"But it's sooooo boring!" He whimpered.

"Just don't fall asleep, it's actually really interesting if you pay attention to it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever!"

* * *

Kiba pointed Naruto to his last class, Art. A class Naruto though, he was actually going to enjoy.

Kiba waved at him, walking off to his last class, which was Chemistry, taught by Iruka

As Naruto walked into the classroom, he thought he'd died and walked into heaven.

The room was covered in paintings, numerous paintings. He felt like he was at home.

A few kids were sitting at black tables, sketching out drawings with charcoal pencils.

A woman named Kurenai stood at the front of the class, her stomach protruded out, looking pregnant; her hand placed on her stomach.

She turned around and looked at Naruto with a warm smile, and welcomed him to her class. She introduced herself, and inquired if Naruto has a class with Asuma, explaining that he was her husband.

Naruto smiled, actually enjoying the feeling of his surroundings.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will entail Naruto's art class, since I actually would like to write about that.

I need to thank my best friend, dear god if he wasn't there this chapter would have never been typed out.

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Artistically Disorganized

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's another chapter, wee!

**Rating: **Just use your imagination u.u

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Artistically Disorganized

As Naruto sat at a black, smooth surfaced table, splattered in splotches of various colored paint: Red, blue, green, orange, yellow, almost every color of the rainbow, his graphite pencil smoothly gliding across a piece of luminescent white paper, his mind wandered to various corners of his wondrous mind.

He kept thinking to himself about the man he'd recently become roommates with, which seemed to be a reoccurring though.

He'd only known Kiba a few days, and he'd already developed a significant attraction to the brown-haired dog lover. It'd been a while since the bright blonde-haired teen had felt an attraction towards someone, most notably since his days in middle school with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

He'd developed a crush on another child in the middle school he attended several years back, but to this day he still couldn't remember the name of that kid.

Sasuke, his old best friend, a man he'd lost contact throughout his high school years, had teased him as a child for having a crush on that person; conjuring up slight amounts of troublesome tiffs between the two.

The Uchiha had fair skin, onyx colored eyes and chin length black hair. The raven-haired teen's family, the Uchiha family, was famed for their excellent skills and heightened senses in the police force of Konoha; which, in turn, made adolescents and adults alike of the town looks up to Sasuke, and hold him to high standards.

After the death of Sasuke's parents due to a lethal car crash during his freshman year, he became noticeably colder towards Naruto and Sakura; two people he'd known his entire life. Not only them, but towards everyone in general.

He'd been sent to live with his older brother, Itachi, whom was an acclaimed child prodigy. Sasuke's older brother had worked with his parents in the Police department since the age of about thirteen, going through criminal records, detaining individuals, and even interrogating them.

Thus, everyone tried to hold Sasuke to his standard as well. Expecting him to be the genius his brother was.

Naruto and Sakura both had talked to Itachi after the death of his and Sasuke's parents, trying to get him to get Sasuke to talk to them again after he'd shut off all contact with the two.

"_I'm sorry, you two, I cannot get Sasuke to do that. I might be his older brother, but the child won't even speak to me." Said Itachi._

_A younger version of Naruto and a pink-haired Sakura stood in front of a tall, raven-haired man, their faces contorted into that of sorrow, saddened that their attempts to try and have someone talk to their friend failed._

"_But.." stammered Sakura "He's our best friend! We can't just let him stop talking to us like that; I understand yours and Sasuke's situation… But why would he just become so distant?" She asked the taller man._

_The young Naruto had placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder in a comforting attempt to get her to calm down._

"_That," Itachi began to speak "I am not sure about myself; it pains even me to see my own brother in such turmoil over the death of our parents, but there is sadly nothing I can do to help him cope with it. He may come out of this, or he may not. It's your job as his friends to accept that, and not try and sway his emotions to conform to yours." Itachi placed his hand on top of Sakura's and gave her a reassuring pat._

"_Cheer up, things might change." He said with a slight smile on his face. He walked away from the pair of young teens, waving back at the two. They waved back, their faces still adorned with a frown._

_Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth to make a megaphone-like shape and yelled at the retreating Uchiha "Hey, Itachi! Tell Sasuke that we're still here!" _

_It made Itachi chuckle as he walked away, thinking to himself how his brother had actually made friends with those two._

"Naruto? Narutoooo?"

Naruto's head shot up at the sound of hearing his name called, and was greeted to see his art teacher standing in front of him, hovering over the table; staring at his drawing.

Kurenai Sarutobi, the wife of Asuma Sarutobi, leaned over the table and cocked her head to the side, staring at Naruto's drawing.

"It's beautiful." She muttered, astounded to see such talent displayed by the blonde-haired teenager.

Naruto peered over to look at his own drawing as well, he'd been so deep in memories he'd completely forgotten what he had drawn. As he did, his face lit up slightly; realizing while he was reminiscing his days in middle school, he'd drawn his roommate.

"Where'd you learn to draw so exceptionally well?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto's face flushed a more reddened hue before he answered his teacher.

"U-uh.." He stammered for a moment "My dad taught me the basics of art, but I grew up doodling on everything I could draw on."

"Fascinating.." She said. "You've got some exceptional talent, Naruto. Keep it up." Kurenai patted Naruto on the head and ruffled his hair slightly, walking back towards her desk after she did.

He sat there for a minute and stared at the piece of paper before him, blinking for a moment.

_I drew Kiba._ He thought to himself. The contoured lines of Kiba's face scribbled the paper, the shading of his hair and muscular lines predominant against the vanilla white paper. He found it slightly fascinating that he could capture Kiba's resilience.

He shook his head slightly, and signed his name on the bottom-right hand corner of the paper, sliding the sketch into his portfolio book, and placing it back in his backpack.

As he did, the bell signifying the class day was over rang, and Naruto stood up, hoisting the black bag over his shoulder and waved at his art teacher, giving her a fond smile as he walked out of the classroom and towards his room, pondering a numerous amount of things as he did.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba both met up in the outer corridors of their dormitory room, exchanging waving gestures of hello before walking beside each other.

"So," Kiba said "How was Art? Did Kurenai give you a hard time?" He chuckled.

Naruto laughed a little bit. "It was actually fairly nice," he paused, and sneezed. _Someone's talking about me._

"Kurenai liked my drawings, and told me something about exceptikitchenly? I think." Naruto trailed off.

"Uh.. exceptionally?" Kiba asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah!" Naruto chirped.

Kiba placed his head in his hand, making a smacking noise as it connected. Naruto seemed to be kind of a dunce to him at times, even though he knew the teen was really bright in the intelligence department.

As they walked beside each other towards the dormitory; Kiba gazed at the sky a little bit, entranced by the luminescent and vivid colors illuminating the sky.

He stared at the vivid oranges, reds, yellows, and even the darkening raven blue color filling the horizon as the sun began to set. The white, iridescent clouds lay against the darkening sky in perfect harmony.

Kiba could vaguely hear out of his trance that Naruto had been speaking to him as they walked, slightly feeling bad as that could have been something important.

Naruto pushed open the doors of the air conditioned dormitory as they came across the wide double doors of the building, greeted by Shikamaru at the front desk.

"Yo' Kiba, Naruto." He stated, raising his hand up to give a lazy two-fingered salute type greeting.

They waved back, with Kiba responding back to the ponytail bearing teen. "Aye, Shikamaru."

"How was your day, dog breath?" Shikamaru said, a slight mocking demeanor filled his voice.

"It was nice 'til I walked in and saw SpongeBob's home sitting in my dormitory, makes me crave a pineapple cake." Kiba said, chuckling slightly as he propped his elbow up on the desk table, Naruto standing beside him; trying his best not to laugh at the retort Kiba spat.

"You're just jealous that my hair looks decent, dog lover." Shikamaru said back, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"Someone's mad."

"I'll kill you."

The two exchanged glares of beaming death; the tension being felt by Naruto as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head at the two quarreling teens.

"Uh, guys. I think the tension between you two might break glass is you keep it up." Naruto said, coughing slightly.

Kiba broke his glare and looked over at Naruto, pointing at Shikamaru with his thumb. "Well, he started it!"

Shikamaru chuckled slightly. "You're never gonna change, Inuzuka."

Naruto laughed slightly, he could tell that they're good friends from the way the two spoke to each other.

"Well," Kiba said "I hate to cut our chit-chat short, Shikamaru, but Naruto and I should probably head back to our room." He knocked on the table and waved goodbye to the other teen, as did Naruto, with Shikamaru waving back at them as they walked towards the stairway, slowly ascending it up towards the second floor.

They both walked passed Kankuro on their way up, exchanging short greetings as the three pass one another on the staircase, the towering dormitory advisor grunting in acknowledgement as the two reached the second floor, walking towards their own room.

As they stood in front of the room, and Kiba fumbled for the keys to the lock, Naruto smelled a rather familiar smell.

It smelled like musk, beef ramen, and a frog.

Naruto's heart sunk slightly, it smelled like someone he'd known all too well.

As Kiba slid the key into the lock, he realized that the door was already unlocked, which was shocking; as he had locked it before the two had left that morning.

He twisted the golden doorknob and pushed the door open, greeted by a wafting and strong scent of beef ramen, and a musky scent. It was particularly stronger to Kiba due to his heightened sense of smell. It made him curious, but he looked over at Naruto before he ever peered into the room.

Naruto's eyes were wide open, his cerulean blue eyes brighter than even, and his face contorted into a form of shock, and his arm halfway up in surprise, his other arm gripping the doorway as he peered into the room.

Kiba took it upon himself to look into the room as well, to see what exactly Naruto was looking at.

As he did, he was greeted with a figure sitting on Naruto's bed, a rather large figure. The man had long, white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that reached his waist, with two pieces of hair on either side of his face framing his jaw and went down to his shoulders. A noticeable wart adorned the side of his nose, and two red lines traveled from the bottom of his eyes to his chin.

The man also wore a pair of green pants, with a matching green shirt and a red overcoat with two yellow circles on it.

"Naruto!" The stranger said, standing up as he did, towering over the two boys as he walked over towards them.

Naruto's face was still that of astonishment, trying to form words at his mouth with no avail.

"Whatsa' mattah, surprised to see me?" The white-haired man said, a smile plastered on his tanned face.

He pulled Naruto into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles against the top part of Naruto's head, earning a few protesting noises from the blonde-haired teenager as he gripped the man's arm, trying to pry himself free.

Kiba stood there, his face completely deadpanned as he watched the older man take ahold of his roommate.

Naruto finally pried himself free of the white haired man's grasp, rubbing the top part of his head as he did, mumbling incoherently.

"What the hell, Jiraiya?!" Naruto screamed at the towering figure.

_THAT'S NARUTO'S DAD?_ Kiba thought, his face visibly surprised now.

* * *

**A/N:** CHAPTER SEVEN IN THE WORKS, WAPOW. -flies away-


	7. Not Perfectly Fine

**A/N:** God, I am so sorry guys. ;-; I've been so busy with school, and I've had a butt load of family problems going on, and I've unfortunately had writer's block. I've been writing this chapter over the course of a few weeks, I'm completely sorry that it's taken so long to post the chapter! But I promise you, it's worth the wait.

**Rating: **PG-14, rating slowly changing.

* * *

_HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE HIS DAD? _Kiba thought as well, his eyes scanning over the tall, white haired figure that stood before him, whilst standing beside Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, stood in annoyance beside the two taller men standing on either side of him, his arms crossed across his chest; huffing and blowing a piece of stray hair away from his face as he did.

"Jiraiya! What the hell are you doing showing up here unexpectedly like that?! Especially a mere few days after I just get here!"

Jiraiya stared at Naruto and cocked an eyebrow upwards, his head tilted to the side slightly. "Unexpectedly? Did you not get my text message or voicemail? I called you this morning at like 10:30; I thought you didn't answer because you were in class."

Naruto and Kiba both deadpanned slightly, a bead of sweat forming at their foreheads as it slowly slid down over their brows. _Yeah, in class.. Right, not lying in bed sound asleep._

"Wait.. You texted me AND called me..?" Naruto asked curiously as he spotted his cell phone across the room, dashing across the carpeted surface to snatch it off of the nightstand beside his bed.

As he flipped it open, he stared at the notification symbols plastered on the main screen, signifying he had one missed call, a voicemail, and two unread text messages.

He flipped through the text messages, and sure enough they'd both said that he was coming over that evening, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

_**Jiraiya: **_Naruto! I'm coming to visit your dorm today, since I have business to attend to in that general area anyway. I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER.

_**Jiraiya: **_Oh and tell Asuma I said hi.

"_Oops." _Naruto said softly.

He navigated himself over to the voicemail section of his phone and listened to it quietly, his face twisting slightly as Jiraiya absentmindedly rambled into the phone receiver on the other end in the voicemail, making random noises and odd nonsense.

Jiraiya chuckled from across the room as he heard himself in the voicemail, the random noises he'd made previously filling the room through the speakers on Naruto's cellular device.

Kiba made a somewhat of a giggling noise as he heard the noises as well, making Naruto turn around and look at him as he slammed the top portion of the device shut, promptly ending the callback of the voicemail.

"Well," he said. "Maybe it wasn't an unexpected visit... but still!" Naruto said, his voice increasing in pitch as he muttered the last word.

Jiraiya walked over by the fold out couch adjacent to the doorway and sat down on it, placing his hands on his knees before promptly rubbing his hands together.

"So, are you going to introduce me to this young man that's been idly standing around like a cat caught his tongue? I'd imagine it's awkward not knowing who this strange white-haired man is standing in his room."

Naruto's eyes darted over towards Kiba, who was still standing near the door frame with Akamaru nuzzled up to his leg, his hands in his pocket. He rubbed the back of his head, a slight look of embarrassment caressing his tan face.

"Sorry, Kiba; this is… my dad, Jiraiya, if you hadn't figured it out by now."

Kiba looked over at the white-haired man sitting on the room's couch on his left, and gave him a prompt nod.

"Yo'."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow slightly and chuckled whole-heartedly. "Evening, Kiba."

Kiba waved his hand at Jiraiya as he pushed up the sleeve on his right arm, glancing at the time. _5:34 p.m._

_Well, shit. _Kiba thought to himself, rolling his eyes and sighing in self-protest.

"I really hate to cut this meeting short, Naruto, Jiraiya, but I forgot that I have to run a few errands," Kiba said nonchalantly "I'll be back in about an hour, please don't ruin the room." He gave Naruto a quick stare, placing his hand on Akamaru's head and petting the wolfish dog shortly before opening the door and walking out, shooting another glance back at Naruto before closing the door.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said as the door clicked closed.

"Sit down, and let's chat."

Naruto walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, sliding his shoes off and placing them underneath the bed. He also shrugged off his jacket, tossing it over the foot of his bed and stretched a little bit, rotating his wrists and scrunching his toes.

"What do ya' wanna talk about, Jiraiya?" He asked his father.

Jiraiya stood up and grabbed a now-noticed cup of Ichiraku's ramen from beside him on a neighboring table and brought it over to him, making the blonde's cerulean blue eyes light up with anticipation and joy.

The white-haired man walked back over to the couch and took his seat, leaning back against the back frame of it. He rested his arm on the rest next to him, and looked over towards Naruto, whom was seemingly inhaling the beef ramen he'd brought for the boy.

"Naruto." He said calmly, his face radiating that of one of seriousness yet compassion at the same time.

The blonde looked up with a few noodles hanging out of his mouth, staring at Jiraiya with a fork stuck into his cup of beef ramen, his head cocked over to the side slightly. "Mmm?" He said, he slurped up the noodles and swallowed them, licking his lips afterwards. "You wanted to talk, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Jiraiya said "I wanted to ask you a very important question, and I'd like you to answer it with the utmost honesty."

Naruto's face turned to that of confusion, and looked at the tall man sitting across from him; his head turned to the side just a slight bit more.

"And what would that question be?" The bright blue-eyed teen inquired.

"Well," said the older man "Do you remember your childhood at all?"

* * *

Kiba strolled over the large carpeted floor of the dormitory main entryway, walking past the dull service desk, the blanketed walls containing various pictures, paintings, and documents, and the medium sized plants that entranced the doorway.

Extending his right hand forward, he pressed it against the cold metal bar that was placed across the clear glass and pushed open the entrance, being greeted by a breath of cold October air. The feel of the atmosphere around him sent a chill up his spine, chilling the very core of his body.

As his feet met with the crinkled, hard concrete of the side walk, being able to feel every crevice and bump through the sole of his shoes, the cold air surrounded his skin, nipping at the exposed areas on his face, neck, ears and hands. He shoved his hands into the confines of his pockets, and continued to walk.

_I would have never thought that would be Naruto's dad… _Kiba thought silently.

His thoughts became clouded with thoughts. His room was now occupied by two people, an older white-haired man by the name of Jiraiya, and the seemingly epitome of Kiba's perfection, Naruto.

His vision focused on the sights that were around him, strolling by objects that were illuminated by the dissipating sunlight. The sky had tinted itself to various shades of orange, red, yellow and a dark blue hue; the sun slowly lingering over the horizon.

The clouds strolled over the darkening sky, preventing small amounts of radiating sunlight from penetrating the earth below. Water in the nearby fountain reflected the neighboring vibrant colors from the sky, painting a perfect reflection as it flowed back into the drain at the bottom of the concrete structure, being released back into the atmosphere as it came back out.

The crickets that hid in the grass around the sidewalk chirped in sync with one another, creating a harmonious sound that echoed throughout the area. Kiba's feet carried him across the street towards the main building of the University, a feeling of impending dread washing over his body as he did. His ears became filled with the sounds of a chirping bird that had ascended into the air.

It soared past him, a feather falling off of the small animal as it flew by. A rush of wind was felt, and moved a piece of stray hair that fell in Kiba's face away.

The small, blue-feathered bird had flown off of a sign that neighbored the ascending concrete stairs. The decorated sign that was chiseled with various designs on it contained information about upcoming school events around campus, and other important announcements.

The small blue bird eventually turned into a blur before it disappeared.

Kiba let out a small sign, unenthusiastically pushing himself up the bleak stairs that lay before him, walking towards a pair of large wooden doors of the main building.

He placed his hand on the rotating, golden doorknob and slowly opened it, greeted by a few lingering students that were by the doors; six to be exact. In the middle of the pathway stood Iruka Umino, a man over average build with long, black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail; a scar traveled across the bridge of his nose.

The six students that were spread out across the hallway were all had their backs pressed against the wall, their arms crossed over their chest as if they were waiting for something. Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, and Shino Aburame were on the left side of the hallway, with Sasuke in sort of a slouch. He was crouched down, resting his elbows on his knees with his back pressed against the wall.

Shino and Rock Lee were both standing together, their backs pressed against the wall and arms crossed. Lee had one foot pressed against the wall, as well.

Shikamaru Nara, Sasori Akasuna, and another teen known solely as Deidara stood on the right side of the hallway. Shikamaru was situated almost like how Sasuke was, except he had one hand propping his head up as he fought his boredom. Sasori and Deidara stood together. Sasori had his arms crossed over his chest, a rather annoyed look situated upon his face. Deidara stood with his arms behind his head, leaning against the wall, grinning widely.

Iruka had been preoccupied staring at his watch before he looked up and noticed Kiba awkwardly standing at the entrance.

"Oh, Kiba! How nice of you to join us, shall we get started now everyone?" Iruka stated; an oddly large smile on his face as he guided the seven students down an adjacent hallway.

The six others that were leaned against the walls of the hallway had sat up, walking behind their tanned instructor.

Kiba ran up beside Shikamaru, waving at the shorter teen and his childhood friend as he did. They walked side by side with their hands in their pockets. In front of them walked Rock Lee, who seemed to be _marching _behind Iruka, with his arms flat as a board by his side. And beside him walked Shino, who seemed as stern as always.

Behind them walked Sasori and Deidara, who were whispering back and forth to each other about odd topics. Sasori had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, which had a large scorpion on the front of it.

Deidara stood beside him, walking with his hands still behind his head, the grin still plastered across his face as he spoke. His blonde hair hung over his left eye, and his light greenish blue eyes prominent against his pale complexion. Both he and Sasori were notorious trouble makers.

Behind those two walked Sasuke Uchiha, who had a look of boredom on his face. His hands were in the back pockets of his jeans as he walked, lightly walking across the tiled floor behind everyone else.

Kiba chuckled slightly as he looked at Shino and Lee, who seemed to be radiating a feeling of regret from them.

The three of them together had received detention in the same class period, the first one receiving it being Lee. He'd been talking to Sakura Haruno, a girl he's had a crush on since about middle school. He had fallen over his desk in an attempt to poke her in the shoulder, disrupting class and angering Iruka, who angrily gave him detention.

Shino had received detention by disrupting class as well, but in a completely different way. Iruka had brought out a dead, medium sized beetle from a contained that was situated on his desk and began to dissect it, which earned an angry protest from Shino. The two bickered, and Shino ended up calling him "cruel" for harming an innocent bug, which earned him detention for bad mouthing Iruka.

Kiba, on the other hand, was just being a smart ass.

Kiba was sitting in the back of the classroom…

_Kiba Inuzuka had taken a seat in the back of his chemistry classroom, and was quietly taking notes as his instructor, Iruka Umino, spoke to the class._

_As he did, his mind had begun to space off into another realm it seemed. His thoughts were filled with images of the new blonde haired teenager he'd just received as a roommate a little under a week ago._

_As his mind wandered into unknown areas, and possibly places no one wanted to know about, Iruka had been trying to get Kiba's attention, angrily calling on him from the front of the classroom._

"_Kiba Inuzuka!" The instructor shouted._

_Kiba's head flew up from off of his desk as he finally heard the angry shouts from the tanned man, cocking his head to the side slightly._

"_Were you sleeping in my class?!" He angrily yelled again._

_Kiba snorted. "No, I was obviously riding a goddamn unicorn through an enchanted meadow. What else could I possibly be doing, Chemistry?"_

_He could see a visible vein pop on Iruka's forehead, earning him more angry shouts in protest from the other man._

"_DETENTION!"_

Kiba snickered at the thought, realizing just how angry his chemistry teacher could actually be.

Iruka had come to a dead halt in front of a large door that had a blank slate on the front of it, which was right beside the room of the dean, or the "Hokage's office".

"Today, as punishment for your previous actions in the day, you're going to be cleaning out Lady Tsunade's storage area, which contains important boxes from previous deans in the past, and some of her material possessions. You will be placing them in an organized manner in the room next door, which is a smaller room for older stuff." Iruka stated.

Everyone groaned in sync, immense amounts of protest being able to be heard from a hallway away.

As Iruka finished speaking, a blonde haired woman stepped out of the room beside of them, the Hokage's office, and walked towards them. She wore a green overcoat the reached the top of her thighs, along with matching green colored pants and a light green shirt underneath. Her eyes were a deep camber color, and her voice boomed as she spoke.

"Listen here," she began "If anything from this room comes up missing, I will see to it personally as dean that all of you have detention for the rest of your time at Konoha University, got that?" She smiled before taking out a set of keys and walking over to the locked storage room, inserting it into the lock and twisting it, a loud clicking noise being heard.

She took the keys out and walked away with a graceful stride.

"That... woman..." Lee began "Tsunade… is one hell of a scary woman."

"Oh suck it up, buttercup." Kiba said in retort, walking into the unlocked storage room as he finished his statement.

"S-shutup!" Lee stammered.

Everyone filed into the room one by one, and began to drag out everything box by box, frame by frame.

Most of the boxes had scribbled writing on top of it, which looked like it had been written on with a thick, black sharpie marker or some of the equivalent.

Kiba and Shikamaru carried the heavier boxes to the smaller room beside them, and a few of the medium sized boxes, while everyone carried two or three smaller boxes each load, storing them in the next room.

As the larger storage room was becoming more and more empty, save for a few boxes that were specifically instructed in the later times to keep in the main room, as they belonged to Tsunade, Kiba started to notice more coherent writing on the boxes, most notably saying "Fourth Hokage" on top of them.

He'd remembered hearing about the fourth hokage, not exactly remembering his name, or his face for that matter...

After about an hour or so of moving, and sorting boxes, Iruka had said that they could take a break. A unanimous sigh of relief was heard as they all sat down, visibly exhausted by the repetition of picking up boxes.

"This is torture!" Shouted Lee.

"No, what's torture is having to listen to your constant whining, you bowl-domed hair brain." Deidara said in annoyance.

The black-haired teen had a visible vein pop onto his forehead. "What was that, art dud?!" He shouted; Deidara now visibly annoyed.

"What did you call me?" The long blonde hair teen said, standing up and walking towards the seated Lee.

"ART. DUD." He repeated, making emphasis on the word "dud".

Deidara's eye twitched in annoyance as he continued to stride towards Lee, raising his fist and almost making contact with Rock Lee's face before Sasori grabbed his wrist, stopping him from slamming his fist into the other's face.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." The bright blonde-haired teen said with a sneer, pulling his wrist free from the confines of Sasori's hand as he walked away and sat down on the other side of the room.

"Oh, shut up both of you." Kiba said as he slid down beside a medium sized box, resting his elbows on his knees and tilting his head backwards.

He tilted his face over to the side, greeted with the large black writing that was plastered on top of the box beside him.

**FOURTH HOKAGE M.N.**

The box read.

His eyes curiously scanned over the box, noticing a flap on top of the box was sticking up. He reached his hand over and pulled it open, along with the other tabs as well. Inside, it contained a few picture frames along with a few manila folders that had papers inside of them.

He picked up one of the picture frames and blew the dust off of the glass, peering at the photo it contained.

It was a photo of a man with spiky blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes, and bore a striking resemblance to a familiar face.

There was a gold nameplate attached to the bottom that read "**Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage.**"

_That looks like Naruto! _He thought quietly.

_It's odd how those two look so much alike…_

He rummaged around the box some more and stumbled upon another picture frame, which contained a picture of a woman on it.

A young woman was in the picture, she had long red hair that traveled down to her waist, and she was smiling as she looked at the camera. Her eyes were a light bluish gray color, which resembled smoked against the sky.

At the top, there was a word scribbled in black sharpie marker, presumably the woman's name. All it said was _Kushina U _with a small heart by it.

_Must have been his wife._ He thought to himself as he placed the picture back into the box. As he did, Iruka came into the room and began speaking.

"Well," He cleared his throat "Tsunade told me to dismiss everyone for today, as she… is feeling quite generous."

Most of the guys, except for Shino and Sasuke, cheered in triumph at the news.

Kiba began to think to himself about how much he actually missed Naruto right now, enjoying the other teen's company, and how much he'd actually like to see him right now.

Iruka stood by the smaller storage room's door as everyone walked out, and stopped Kiba as he began to take his stride out. "Kiba, would you mind telling Naruto I said hi? It's been a while since we've spoken, and since he's here, I'd appreciate if you'd tell him I'd like to catch up with him sometime."

"Sure, Iruka-sensei." Kiba said in reply, walking away from his Chemistry instructor while waving, the tanned man waving back at him with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Uh…" Naruto said "I guess?"

Jiraiya sighted momentarily, looking up at the confused Naruto.

"Do you also remember when you were eight, and you fell down and scraped your knee really badly?"

Naruto sighed and looked over at Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I do remember that as well. We were at the park, and you were sitting at the park bench talking to Itachi and another person I can't remember. I was playing Shinobi with Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu and Temari."

Jiraiya smiled a little bit. "Do you remember what else happened?"

Naruto pondered for a moment.

"Yeah, Suigetsu had tagged me a little too hard with a paper tag and I fell over, because I lost my footing and scraped my knee against the concrete."

"I remember that, too." The older man said.

"Oyaji," Naruto said. "You never talk about my childhood memories with me like that. What are you going to tell me?"

Jiraiya's face fell as Naruto finished speaking.

_I really don't wanna hurt the kid's feelings.. _Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Do you remember your mother?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "No… you never told me anything about her, and I never really thought to ask." Naruto's skin became slightly hotter, and his heartbeat began to quicken.

Jiraiya brought his hand to his head and rested it on his forehead. "Naruto, I really don't know how to explain this properly.." He brought out an album from a small bag he had brought with him, and tossed it over towards Naruto, who swiftly caught it.

"Look through it."

The blonde haired teen opened the small book, being greeted by a picture of him as a baby.

His eyes were closed, and his blonde hair was a short mess. He was curled up in a light blue fuzzy blanket.

He flipped the page over, and was greeted by another photo; a picture of baby Naruto in the hands of a red-haired woman. His eyes gazed of the picture, taking in the sight of the strange woman holding him as a baby.

The woman, for some reason, was vaguely, very vaguely familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it what the feeling was; he'd never seen the woman in his life.

He exhaled slowly, and flipped the page again, the thin plastic making a crinkling noise as his thumbs held onto them, slowly turning over to reveal another load of pictures.

His eyes widened again, the air getting caught in his throat, and his face turning into that of shock.

There were multiple pictures laid out on two pages of the photo album, all of which contained a picture of him as a baby, and two other adults.

One of them was a tall, blonde haired man with cobalt blue eyes, and a woman with red hair and gray colored eyes.

"Jiraiya.." He spoke softly, his eyes still widened. "Who.. who are these people?" he asked quietly.

"Naruto," Jiraiya spoke, visible sadness on his face.

"Those are your parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki…" He gulped.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied. "You're my dad."

A look of pure shock and depression washed over him from the sudden realization of Jiraiya's words, his skin feeling ice cold from the dwelling feeling that crept up his spine.

Jiraiya looked down, unable to look at the crushed look that situated itself on Naruto's face.

"Naruto, I'm not your father, I'm only your godfather."

As Jiraiya spoke, Naruto looked over at him with a pained look on his face. "What do you mean you're not my father?! You've been here as long as I can remember! You raised me!"

The older, white haired man sighed.

"It was about nineteen years ago," Jiraiya started. "Minato, your father, and Kushina, your mother, were involved in a situation that occurred at the University here."

* * *

_It was a surprisingly warm day of April; the sky was clear, ladened with colors of bright blue and a few stray, wispy clouds floating around._

_The breeze flowed over the greening grass as its roots dug into the soft, brown earth. Flowers surrounding Konoha University created a colorful scene that painted the ground._

_The sounds of footsteps could be heard across the courtyard in front of the University, as two of the staff members walked across the bright colored grass._

_Minato Namikaze, the "hokage" of Konoha University walked beside a shorter woman with long, red hair that reached down to her waist. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the current fine arts teacher at the school._

_His spiky, blonde hair moved gently against the April breeze that rolled through, his bright blue eyes illuminating a soft shimmer from the reflected sunlight._

_His attire consisted of a more casual look, compared to his usual attire; a pair of raven black pants and a white button up shirt._

_Kushina adorned a high-neck collared, sleeveless white shirt and a loose fitting dark green dress, with a mid-waist band, that extended to her knees._

_They walked side by side, making casual conversation._

"_Kushina, my dear" Minato spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you sure you'll be alright to teach? I mean, you did just have our child a few weeks ago." He finished with a twinge of concern in his tone._

"_I can handle it, Minato! I've been through worse." She shouted, a vein popping up in her forehead in visible annoyance._

_He smiled slightly._

_**Didn't know anything could be worse than childbirth… **__Minato thought._

"_Alright, my love. As long as you're up to it." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Just take it easy, for my sake."_

_She sighed and looked up at him, placing her hand on top of his, their wedding rings touching as she did. She smiled softly. "Fine."_

_The pair walked into the building of Konoha, being greeted by a few of the teachers that roamed around the hallways, as well as a few students._

"_Good morning, Yondaime-sama and Kushina-san." Said one of the students, Shikaku Nara._

_Minato smiled at the young man. "Good morning, Shikaku." The tall man replied._

_They passed each other, Kushina bowing slightly towards the student who now walked towards the door. She caught up slightly with Minato as they stopped, now in front of the dean's office, or Minato's office._

_He pulled her into and embrace; wrapping his arms around her, pressing his hands on the middle of her back. He kissed her forehead, earning a small giggle from the red-haired woman in his embrace._

"_Have a good day, my dear. I'm just a page away if something comes up."_

_She rested her head on Minato's shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling in response. "Alright, you as well; make sure you don't have too much work tonight, we need to make sure Naruto gets enough attention."_

_He chuckled slightly, kissing Kushina on the forehead again before pulling away, brushing his hand against her cheek as he did. "I'll get my work done on time, don't worry."_

_As they departed, they gave each other a wave; Minato walked into his office, as Kushina walked off towards her classroom._

_Sometime later than evening, Kushina was inside of her classroom with her students, showing them a new art practice that would help them even out their shading as well as the tone of their lines._

"_And that's how it's done!" She said; a beaming, bright smile on her face._

_The class sat in silence, doodling on the sheets of paper that lay in front of them. Some of them put their pencils down in frustration, some cheered in joy as they got the technique right._

_As the class was dismissed, she sat down and let out a sign of relief, rubbing her legs as they were sore from standing so long during the day._

_As she sat down, in walked Minato, carrying what seemed to look like a carriage-type thing._

"_Knock-knock," he said; a bright smile on his face as he walked in._

"_Minato!" She shouted, her eyes widening slightly as she noticed the carriage. "Is that…?" She asked; a curious glint in her eye._

"_It is, Jiraiya decided to pay a visit to my office to drop off some papers, and he brought along our little man."_

_She smiled brightly and quickly stood up as Minato placed the carriage on her desk, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his lips against hers, sharing a loving kiss._

_She pulled away, and turned in his grip and pulled the light blue blanket off of the carriage, revealing a sleeping, blonde haired child inside of it._

_Her face lit up in joy, carefully placing her hands underneath the slumbering boy, picking him up and pressing him against her chest, resting her hands underneath him, with one on his back to keep him from falling backwards out of her hands._

"_Our little Naruto.." she murmured, a bright smile on her face._

"_Our little Naruto." Minato reiterated, placing his hand on his son's head, stroking it softly as he held his wife in his arms._

* * *

_As the school day came to an end, Kushina and Minato sat in his office, along with Jiraiya, who was holding an awake Naruto, who was tugging on his white hair and giggling happily as he did._

_The older man laughed as the baby tugged on his hair, bouncing him on his knee as he did._

_A voice came on over Minato's intercom device, rugged breathing being heard from it. "Yondaime-sama!" The voice yelled; the voice of his assistant, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

"_Hiruzen?" Minato replied "What is it?"_

"_One of the students on campus is holding other students hostage in the other building, he has a gun!"_

_As the older man on the intercom finished his sentence, Minato's face fell, as well as Kushina and Jiraiya's._

"_What?!" He shouted, standing up and placing his hands on his desk with a slight slam. "There's an armed student? Who is it?" He asked hurriedly_

"_It's Kurama Yoko, sir." Hiruzen replied._

_As Hiruzen finished his sentence, Minato was on his way out the door, grabbing a white overcoat adorned with flames, and kanji symbols that said "Hokage" from a coat hanger beside his door._

"_I'll be back." He said in a serious tone._

"_Minato, don't go!" Kushina shouted, yielding a cry from Naruto from the loud noises in the room._

"_That student is armed, and dangerous. You don't know what could happen! You could…"_

_In a swift motion, Minato was in front of her, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "I promise I'll be back, my dear. Nothing will happen." He reassured his red-haired wife._

_She wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him with the best of her ability. "But…" She replied._

_He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I have to get the student under hand; I don't want anyone getting hurt." He said._

_Jiraiya had Naruto in his arms, looking over at Minato as he spoke to his wife. "Minato." He spoke._

_The blonde-haired man looked over at Jiraiya, nodding in response as he pulled away from Kushina, once again walking towards the door. "I'll be back." Minato reiterated._

* * *

_Minato walked across the courtyard, making his way over towards a police-blocked off building of the campus, walking towards the yellow tape that surrounded it._

_A black haired man and woman stood in front of the tape, concerned looks on their faces._

"_Minato," spoke the black haired man, Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the Konoha police force._

"_I know, Fugaku." Minato replied, nodding towards the woman, Mikoto Uchiha._

"_You're not going to go in there, are you?" The black haired man questioned._

"_Lives of my students are at stake, I have to." He said, walking underneath the yellow police tape as he did._

"_Don't get yourself killed, you idiot."_

_(PAGE BREAK)_

_As Minato walked through the halls of the seemingly empty building, he felt the eerie sensation that he was being watched, or followed._

_He turned around, bracing for the worst as he did. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of his red-headed wife, a very concerned look on her face. "I'm coming with you; you're not doing this alone." She said; a firm tone in her voice._

_He sighed, knowing he would be unable to convince her otherwise to turn back. "Does Jiraiya have Naruto?" He asked._

_She nodded, walking by Minato's side as they walked towards the occupied classroom, creeping along the wall, trying not to alarm the student inside who was holding a few students hostage. Most had managed to escape, some with minor injuries._

_The other unfortunate students who were unable to escape sat huddled in the right corner, their arms pulled over their heads in fear of the red-haired student, who had a gun pointed towards them._

_A teenager who looked no more than eighteen, with dark red hair, orange colored eyes and tanned skin stood in the room, a handgun in his right hand, looking around frantically._

"_Don't any of you make a move! I'll kill you where you sit if you do." He shouted._

_Minato's cringed, the thought of one of his students dying flashing before his eyes._

_Behind Minato and Kushina, crept Fugaku and Mikoto, ready to apprehend Kurama inside of the room._

_Minato breathed slowly, reaching his hand around to throw open the door and charge towards Kurama._

_He did, Kushina tailing behind him as he did, which threw Minato off guard slightly, as his brain quickly went into protection mode to protect his wife._

_He was able to get a hold of Kurama, but he was quickly overpowered by his thrashing in order to get away._

_And shots were heard._

* * *

Naruto's mind went blank, unable to hear the words forming at Jiraiya's mouth anymore. A loud crash, followed by an inevitable sound of glass breaking as a bowl that was lying on Naruto's bed connected with the surface of his floor.

Naruto's feet were carrying him across the carpeted surface in a hurry, colliding with the soft yet sturdy feeling of the never-ending floor.

His body felt heavy, yet numb. The sight of small black figures filled his vision, giving weight that his mind couldn't handle the process of information that was given to him.

His hand flew forward to grip the twisting doorknob, coming open with much more ease than before.

The door swung open, stopping right before the knob connected with the wall.

Naruto's legs propelled him forward, his body being greeted with a much larger object in his path.

He rubbed his chest, fighting the burning sensation of tears from spilling from his eyes. He looked over at his right, his eyes connection with a pair of all too familiar pair of black eyes that made his soul feel pierced.

There lay Kiba Inuzuka, the brown haired teen rubbing his head while propped up on his elbows.

"Oi, Naruto!" He shouted, staring into the blonde's sky-blue eyes.

From the brief moment of eye contact, Kiba could feel an immense mixture of emotions radiating from Naruto.

Hurt, confusion, anger…

Naruto darted away in an instant, the bright color of orange becoming a swift blur as he rounded the staircase.

Kiba regained his composure and walked into the room, Akamaru immediately rushing towards him and rubbing his fur against Kiba's leg.

"Yo', Jiraiya!" He shouted at the older man.

"What did you do to Naruto?"

Jiraiya raised his head up, slowly looking over at Kiba.

"I told him one of the most heartbreaking things he will ever hear in his life."

Kiba stared at Jiraiya, the look of concern and pain embracing the defined features of his face.

Kiba took a step backwards, backing out of the doorway as he did. He pulled the door closed, a small clicking noise assuring him it was closed.

He slowly walked towards the staircase before sprinting down the winding stairs.

A surge of adrenaline filled his veins, enabling him to run faster down the stairs and onto the carpeted lobby area, which he had previously been before.

Without a moment's hesitation, he made his way out of the glass double doors that blocked the protruding winds from snaking inside.

The moonlight connected with his skin, the wind winding around his veins.

He looked around for a moment and ran out of the dormitory's large, metal gates that laid at the edge of the walkway.

His body seemed to naturally guide him to the left, towards a large on-campus lake about half a mile down from him. He continued to run, pushing his soccer trained legs to the limit.

He dashed down the concrete encrusted earth, thoughts swirling in his head about the safety of his blonde haired roommate.

_I hope he's okay... _Kiba thought to himself quietly.

As he continued to run, the cold October night air streamlining through his hair as he did, he seemed to notice to himself just how much he'd actually been attracted the Naruto since he met him.

_His voice..._

_His face..._

_His hair..._

_His body..._

_His personality..._

Everything about him was constantly on Kiba's mind since that day, and he had no idea why.

He'd been thinking about him when he woke up, walked around, went to school, studied, and even slept; he couldn't explain what it exactly was, but he wasn't exactly protesting the feeling either.

He began to slow down as he reached a small sidewalk at the curve of the pathway, which connected to the campus lake.

It winded around the large lake, bordering the crisp, clear blue water with a line of light gray.

His thoughts were once again clouded with thoughts of Naruto, except his face was turned into that of pain and suffering agony.

He murmured softly to himself.

He searched around for the blonde haired teenager, running around the grayed border of the lake until he reached a small bridge on the left hand side.

It led towards a small strip of land in the center of the body of water, which contained a large tree and a small rectangular rock; along with the predictable blonde.

The moonlight reflected against the water, creating vibrant scenery over the bleak canvas of water. The white light that danced over the bridge's white striped crevices, along with the grass, grazing over Kiba's face as he walked towards the large tree, slowly closing in on a hunched Naruto.

His feet made contact with the soft, green blades of grass that covered the surrounding earth. "Naruto?" he spoke quietly, yet loud enough for the blonde haired teenager to hear him.

There was no reverberation of sound, just the small, quiet sounds of distressed sobs coming from the direction of the large tree.

Kiba walked slowly towards it, his body carrying him across the soft earth.

He stopped at the beginning of the exposed tree trunk, hearing the cracked voice of the distressed teen.

"Isn't it just an awful thing?" He said; his voice full of pain.

Kiba's face turned to that of concern as he rounded the smooth textured tree, a slouched over Naruto sitting in the deep, rounded crevice of the large tree.

His knees were curled up to his chest, his chin rested on top of them, and his arms wrapped around the shins of his legs.

"What do you mean, Naruto? Kiba responded in a soft voice, sliding down to sit close to the other, who curled up slightly more in the presence of Kiba.

"I meant… I'm talking about the feeling of knowing the truth, the accurate depiction of reality... The things nobody wants to know." He paused, whipping away tears that had traveled down his cheek. "And life, it's cruel."

Kiba reached over and pressed his hand against the shoulder of Naruto, gripping it gently before pulling him towards his chest.

Kiba embraced the blonde, his arms around his slender frame, pressing his hands against the middle of his back and resting his chin on top of his head.

"Naruto," he spoke.

The sobbing teen looked up at the brown-haired on, the tears streaming down his face like a free-flowing water fall, swelled up in sadness, his eyes bright against the neighboring white light of the moon.

He didn't speak, but his mouth tried to form words, with no avail.

Kiba stared into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, a clenching feeling in his chest arising.

The radiating emotions flowed out of Naruto, and seemingly pierced into Kiba, a mixture of anger, hurt, and confusion.

Kiba brought one of his hands to brush the side of the smaller one's face, his thumb grazing the tear stained right cheek.

His thumb whipped away a lingering tear that had escaped Naruto's swollen eyes.

Naruto sat completely still, his heart racing slight in his chest at the unexpected touch of comfort Kiba gave him.

They sat for a few moments as Naruto's tears began to cease, replaced by a silence that was mutually enjoyed by the two.

Naruto pulled away slightly, but still in Kiba's embrace.

He made their faces level with one another, and they stared at each other for another few moments, their gazes fixated.

The moon reflected behind the two in great radiance, creating a painting of the world around them in the surrounding water.

Kiba brought his hand up slowly to graze over Naruto's face, feeling the warmth radiating off of his cheeks as he did.

Naruto's face lit up slightly in a red hue at the feeling of Kiba's hands grazing over his skin, a small blush emanating.

The bright, cerulean blue eyes of Naruto's stared into Kiba's own dark eyes for a moment; being broken by Kiba.

He leaned in slowly towards the embarrassed teenager, caressing his face with carefulness.

His eyes closed as his lips made contact with Naruto's, yielding a small, soft gasp of surprise from him.

Naruto's eyes widened for a sliver of a moment, feeling the pained weight that seemed to clutch to his chest dissipate.

As he felt the weight disappear, he closed his eyes, making no effort to struggle as he kissed the brown-haired Kiba back with equal intensity.

A brief kiss was all it was, yet it was filled with passionate emotions.

Kiba pulled away slightly, keeping his face close enough to Naruto's to where their lips were barely touching, sending a slight shiver up both of their spines at the gentle feeling and warmness that washed over them, as soft skin brushed against soft skin.

An electrifying feeling crept its way over Kiba's nerves at the realization of though, making his whole body seemingly dance on end.

Naruto nestled his head against Kiba's shoulder, making Kiba look over at the blonde haired teen, noticing a small smile that danced over his lips.

"Can we go back now? I think I'm going to be fine." Naruto mumbled.

Kiba chuckled lightly, resting his head on top of Naruto's.

"One more thing," he replied, pulling the smaller teen closer to him.

Naruto looked up at him with a curious gaze. "What is it?"

The Inuzuka ran his hands through the other's bright colored strands of hair before he spoke again.

"I think I'll save it for later, we should head back. Also," he paused "Iruka wants to catch up with you again sometime."

* * *

**A/N: **Mentioned earlier in the chapter, _Shinobi _is a child's game that I invented, that's loosely based off of Ninja. You stand in a circle, and attempt to tag one of the arms of the person next to you with a piece of paper (a paper tag).

Now, I'm not going to guarantee chapter 8 anytime soon, but I'm working on it, coming up with an idea and what not.

Reviews, Subscribers and Favorites are appreciated!


	8. Important Update

**A/N: **Hey guys, you're probably opening this up and wondering "Well where's the new chapter at?! I've been waiting over a month now!"

No, I haven't died yet, nor is the story going to remain "unfinished". I'm short on ideas for chapter eight, so for now this story is going in Hiatus.

But, however, I am not leaving you with a complete loss. I do have a very, very choppy, part of chapter eight current written up; of which I'm going to let you have a sneak preview of.

* * *

_It'd been a few days since Jiraiya had visited Naruto, the feelings he'd been overcome by still lingering around in a miniscule amount. _

_The pain in his chest still remained, however. It felt like a certain part of him had been torn away; erased. The things he knew, they felt like a lie._

_It sat heavily on the back of his mind, seeming to weigh down his every thought and action, the dreadful news of learning about your true parents; learning that the man who had raised you, isn't actually related to you. _

_The thoughts swirled around inside of Naruto Uzumaki's mind, making him slightly dizzy in his slumber._

_His eyes clenched shut tighter as the daze of his dreams loomed over him, images flashing before him in a disorganized manner._

_His body shifted around uncomfortably, the plaguing feeling of dread washing over him as he slept._

_The newfound images of his parents crept up; they stood there._

_Naruto stood in front of them, as they embraced each other in a loving way._

_The three of them stood on a platform that resembled a circle._

_His feet seemed to carry him forward, walking towards the two figures of his parents that his dream had induced._

_But, as he walked, they seemed to get farther and farther away._

_The world around him seemed to shift beneath him as the area turned a darker hue._

_The images of his parents disappeared in a red burst of dust, replaced by a large gate; a circular plate with a swirl mark on the front of it._

_He stood there for a moment, staring at it as it rotated slowly, making small and audible clicking noises as it did._

_Click. Click. Click._

_It continued to rotate, until it came to a dead stop and fell off._

_It fell to the ground with a large clank and shattered into small pieces, then dispersing into particles of black dust; floating away into the atmosphere._

_Behind the two, large barred doors sat a pair of beaming red eyes, shrouded in a cloak of darkness._

_The eyes sat there, peering at the figure of Naruto outside of the gate._

_They never moved, not getting farther from him; or any closer._

_There was a silence as he looked back at it, fear looming over him as he felt his chest get tighter._

_An insatiable feeling of dread washed over him, unable to be shaken off. _

_The right gate swung open with an eerie creak, slowly as the floor dripped with water._

_White smoke billowed out from the entrance of the gate as a great, shadowy figure made its way towards the opening of the gate, red eyes fixated upon the now frozen Naruto. _

_A large, red and clawed hand slammed onto the floor, making the floor vibrate and crack, releasing water from the ground and covering the floor, small ripples forming as it did._

_Naruto stepped backwards, trying to slow inch his way away from the dark figure that was standing before him._

"_You won't be able to escape." A voice bellowed. _

_As the voice boomed, the figure smiled and broke down the gate with one large swipe, pieces of wood flying in every direction._

_The smell of burning wood seemed to fill the air as well, as the impact caused friction between the large figure's claws and the splitting wood. _

_The blonde teen threw his hands up to cover his face as he braced himself to be hit by falling debris, but it never happened._

_He looked up from behind his arms, greeted by a large, nine-tailed fox looking beast._

_His eyes widened in horror as he stared at it, its red eyes seemingly staring through him, rather than at him._

_He was unable to speak, paralyzed in fear, his knees locked in place preventing him from moving._

"_What's wrong, fox got your tongue?" The beast said as he brought his hand down towards the paralyzed teen, pointing his fore-claw at Naruto's face._

"_You seem scared."_

_The blonde replied. "W-who… are you?"_

"_Why," said the large figure "I'm your worst nightmare, kid."_

_As it finished its statement, Naruto woke up with a startle; sweat dripping from his forehead as he shot up, unlocking from Kiba's embrace, making the brown haired teen wake up as well._

"_Maaah; what the hell?" Kiba muttered, rubbing his eyes as he looked over at the panting teen. _

"_What's wrong, Naruto?" The brown haired teen sat up, wrapping his arms around Naruto as he did, resting his head on the sweating teen's shoulder._

_Naruto breathed in and out slowly, pressing the side of his head against Kiba's._

"_It's nothing, just a bad dream." He replied._

"_Do you wanna talk about it?" Kiba said with concern._

"_I'll be fine, let's just go back to sleep."_

* * *

**A/N: **There's not many details thrown into it, at all. I haven't had the time or the inspiration to go and work them in, but I promise you; once this darn author's block goes away I will get to writing it. It's a project of mine that I love writing, but ideas haven't been coming to me lately.

I do, however have a new fanfiction currently in the works, which is also Kiba/Naruto, but is set in a more supernatural scene that is titled **Shadow of the Moon**. (Or, that's the current temporary title for the mean time, until my friend and I come up with a title.)

Hopefully, within the next while I'll be able to start back up on this one, while working on **Shadow of the Moon**, so everyone can have twice the KibaNaru goodness!

- Vilify


	9. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE UPDATES

**A/N: **Heyyy everyone. ;u; It's been.. about 4 months now since you've heard anything from me?

Something like that I believe..

I'm terribly sorry I haven't been writing anything lately. Dx Or at all in the past few months.

I started school a few weeks ago, and I've had absolutely zero drive to write. No ideas, no nothing. I couldn't even draw properly without being badgered to do it. QQ

My best friend has even been trying to get me to write, and all I could really do was blankly stare at the screen.

But, I checked my email the other day and saw all of the favorites, messages and other stuff I'd been receiving and they made me happy, and I'm starting to get back into my writing mood.

Now, I'm back onto working on Chapter 8. I can't give a specified date for the story for its release, but it will be soon! This, I actually promise.

I want to give a special thanks to the people who messaged me, left reviews on the story, and favorited the story/me etc. You guys are part of my inspiration for writing and it helps a lot to see what you leave for me even though I'm such a neglectful writer.

I have a quick question, though. How many of you guys have a tumblr? :O I update it a lot and it's a easier way to contact me outside of Fanfiction (since I'm neglectful I AM SO SORRY)

If you're comfortable with sharing it with me, drop me a PM via the site and I'll follow you. C:

BUT FOR NOW,

TATA MY PRETTIES. Off to the land of Microsoft Word I go.

(This Author's note also applies for my other story, **Eternal Moon **(That's what I named it right? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE AHHH)


End file.
